


An Evolution Overdue

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: When you're who everyone turns to with their personal problems, how do you deal with your own? Who will help you?
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorfuma - Relationship
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	An Evolution Overdue

Perfuma put the finishing touches to a ring of trees she was raising around a fountain. She was particularly proud of the way they interlinked at the top to shade the walkway and benches around the fountain. As she finished she turned to see a small crowd of kids watching her. As they realized she had finished they gave a cheer and started running through the shade and playing in the water that bubbled up in the fountain.

As she walked towards her next project, she listened to the ex-Horde work crew putting up a new town hall on the side of the town square where the new fountain and trees now sat. They were singing as they hauled in materials and put them in place. She remembered the first building they had built. It had been utilitarian. That’s how Perfuma had put it because she was polite. Others had called it ugly. But that was what they had known how to build from the old Horde. Put they’d quickly become more skilled in changing the designs and putting in ornaments and decoration. Now it was definitely a style no one else had but with its own beauty to it that people were already starting to admire. The ex-Horde soldiers called it Hordie style, after their name for themselves. 

As Perfuma walked she was stopped time and time again by people wanting advice, by people wanting to talk about a problem they had and hoped to get her help with, by people who just wanted to chat, and every time she smiled and happily did her best to accommodate them. She had a mental list of things she wanted to grow and nurture before she moved on to help the next town but she spent most of her time assisting others. Scorpia had told her before how proud she was of her and that Perfuma had the best heart for taking the time out to help people. 

Finally, late in the afternoon, Perfuma had put the finishing touches on a nice hedge around a house when the screaming started near the forest that came up to the edge of the village on one side. She started walking quickly towards the sound when the first explosion happened. She started running at that point and was soon joined by a stream of Hordies following her as they ran from their work to try and assist. It wasn’t long before a small group of people passed running the other way and then Perfuma saw the problem. A group of seven Horde bots had destroyed a house sitting out on the edge of town and were now working their way up the small road towards the center of town. 

Perfuma had heard that some of the bots were still roaming about attacking anything that didn’t have Horde designation, which these days meant pretty much everything, but she hadn’t seen them until now.

_ Even in a world full of change, I guess some things never change,  _ Perfuma thought as she knocked the first bot out of commission by picking it up with a vine and then whipping it into the ground like a hammer blow. 

One of the Hordies yelled orders to the others as they tried to get close to another bot. They shot their stun batons at the bots but it didn’t seem to be doing much to them. As one of the bots fired at them, barely missing, one of the Hordies could be heard yelling as she ducked behind a rock for cover, “Why didn’t we keep at least ONE tank!?”

Perfuma though fell into the flow of a fight easily again. She ducked, she dodged, she flung vines up to block, she slung a bot around into another bot, breaking them both, and soon the whole fight was over. The Hordies took pride in the one they had managed to take down by themselves and quickly started dismantling them for parts. Perfuma stood proudly for a moment when she heard Scorpia come running up behind her and sweep her up off her feet into a hug. 

“Oh, oh, oh, are you OK!? Did they hurt you!? Please, speak to me! Let me know you’re OK!,” Scorpia said. “If anything happened to you, I swear…”

“Scorpia,” Perfuma laughed as she planted a kiss on Scorpia’s collarbone, the easiest thing accessible to her in the hug. “I’m OK! It was just bots.” 

“Are you sure? You’re not in shock are you? Should we cancel board game night tonight? We should, shouldn’t we? You’re going to need rest,” Scorpia said as she held Perfuma out at arm’s length to look her over. 

Perfuma blushed a little and laughed as she said, “I’m fine, I promise. We can still do board game night!”

Finally, after Scorpia had satisfied herself that Perfuma was OK they surveyed the field. “I wonder why they came here?” Scorpia asked with her arm hung around Perfuma. 

“I wish I knew why they’re roaming around,” Perfuma said as they stood to the side of one while several Hordies pulled wiring out and neatly coiled it up. “It’s not like anyone is out there turning them loose.” 

The small group suddenly all stopped and fell silent to look at her. 

“What? Wait, is someone doing that and I hadn’t heard yet!?” Perfuma said.

Scorpia looked down at her and said, “Well, no, I hadn’t heard but I always thought of them kind of like Emily, you know, out doing their own thing but more shoot-ie. I wouldn't have thought there was someone out doing this intentionally. Well, until now. When you mentioned it.”

“Surely not,” Perfuma replied. “I mean, why would they? What’s there to gain?” 

As Perfuma and Scorpia walked away, the Hordies gave each other a look. They each knew that it was harder to get out of the Horde mindset then the Princesses understood, even Scorpia. They had heard about the attacks and had quietly talked among themselves that it might have been one of their old comrades, or even several, out in the hinterlands of Etheria trying to settle what they saw as an old score but it wasn’t something they were going to bring up now. 

Later, after the evening had come and gone and board game night had been declared a success, midnight found Scorpia and Perfuma curled up together fifty feet off the ground in a tree. Perfuma had created a platform of interwoven branches high off the ground with a view of the stars overhead. They’d laid down thick blankets and pillows for comfort and watched the slow progression of the stars and moons across the sky with Perfuma resting her head on Scorpia’s shoulder as Scorpia’s tail wrapped around her legs to hold her close. 

“Where do you think the Squad is tonight? Maybe at that one?” Perfuma said as she pointed at a star twinkling close to one of the moons. 

“I like that one,” Scorpia said in a sleepy voice. “It seems to sparkle more than the others.” 

“Then that one. That’s the one they’re at tonight. The sparkle is Glimmer saying hello back at us,” Perfuma said with satisfaction in her voice as she waved at the star. 

They were silent for a few moments as they watched the sky. A meteor raced across the sky leaving a blue-green trail behind that lingered for a few seconds shimmering in the sky. 

“Emil said the Hordies are almost done and will be moving on in the next couple of days,” Scorpia said referring to the squad coordinator of the local group. “They’ll probably stay to fix the house that got messed up today but you’ve seen how quick they move. It won’t be long. Are you almost done?”

Perfuma shifted a little uncomfortably as she realized she was behind on so much of what she’d wanted to do while at the town. 

“No, I’m not,” she replied. “I feel awful saying it, I can feel it staining my aura even as I even think it, but I can’t seem to get anything done because everyone always wants to talk to me about, well, everything! I still need to help get the crops growing here because something is off with the fields and there’s an orchard I need to tend to nearby and I really want to help everyone who keep coming to me with their personal problems too but I just can’t!” 

“Well we don’t have to keep up with the Hordies. We can always catch up with them or just become our own little unit! You and me, well, together,” Scorpia said. 

Even in the darkness Perfuma swore she could still see the glow of a blush light up Scorpia’s cheeks. 

“How is it you still get flustered at saying that?” Perfuma said as she planted a kiss on Scorpia. 

“I just know how lucky I am,” Scorpia said. “I’ve never been like other Princesses and to find one who likes me like you do…”

“Loves you, Scorpia, loves you,” Perfuma whispered to her.

“Yes, umm, loves me, and I love you,” Scorpia said as her cheeks burned brighter. “I just remember that first day at Bright Moon. I was restrained but even then you still gave me a beautiful flower and you were so kind. That night you gave me a salad and I mean, you know, I’m not a salad person, I don’t have to tell you that, but you still cared. I’m lucky to have you.” 

“No, I’m lucky to have you,” Perfuma said as she hugged her closer. “You are kind and loving and you do it so effortlessly you don’t even realize it. I wish I had that. I wish I could be more caring and open like you are to everyone.” 

“Whoa there,” Scorpia said. “What are you talking about? You care about everyone! You help people with their problems! Think of the Hordies you’ve helped in the circles! Think of the townsfolk you help with their personal problems even while you’re helping with, well, other problems of theirs but you care a lot! It’s who you are!” 

“But don’t you get it? It’s so hard! Everyone comes to me with their problems! There’s some nights I just want to hide! I want to care but I’m so frustrated, everyone just keeps dumping their problems on me and I want to help but it seems like it’s never ending,” Perfuma snapped as she started to cry in frustration. 

“OK, OK,” Scorpia said as she stroked her back. “Do you have an idea? Can we maybe, I don’t know, fix it?” 

Perfuma snorted in exasperation, “I don’t know! Everyone wants my opinion on how to fix themselves but I have no idea how to fix this for myself! And I need to stay mindful or…”

She broke off the sentence and sat up. She hunched over her knees while Scorpia reached out and stroked her back. After a few hesitant minutes Scorpia quietly said, “Or what? You said or but you didn’t finish. What is it, Flower?” 

Pefurma didn’t react to Scorpia’s nickname for her but just sat hunched over. For a moment, Scorpia didn’t think she’d respond then without looking at Scorpia, Perfuma held out her hand and a flower appeared in it. 

“See that? I just made a living flower. Did you see me struggle? Did you see me try and strain? No, and that’s why I have to stay mindful. It’s why I do my best to stay calm and serene. Because it is so easy to just let this loose and let it run. It’s why I value balance and harmony. I mean, I’m the plant Princess, I connect with plants and they cover Etheria.

“What if I lose control, if it runs away from me, where would be safe? Supposedly one of my ancestors had plants just grow behind them while they walked without any effort whatsoever,” Perfuma said as she let go of the flower and let it blow off with the evening breeze. “Netossa once said that I had an inability of letting my full power go because I was scared of hurting those around me. She was wrong on only one thing. It’s not an inability. 

What if I lost my center and I just decided to make that effort and decided to see just what I could do? I get thoughts like that you know? Just horrible little thoughts. They scare me so much. How many would suffer because I didn’t keep myself in check, keep myself in balance? And with everything that’s been going on, I feel so stretched that I’m scared that balance is going to be gone soon.”

Scorpia quietly asked, “What can I do? What do you think will help? You always say maybe people should find their center, maybe that’s what needs to happen here.” 

Perfuma looked over her shoulder at Scorpia and almost snapped something at her about how if she knew how to center herself in this she wouldn’t be having this conversation. Then as she looked back and saw how earnest Scorpia looked and knew she was trying the best she could. Perfuma sagged a little feeling almost defeated when Scorpia spoke up again. 

“Maybe I could do like a guided meditation for you? I mean, I’ve never done one before, I mean I have done one before, well what I mean is I’ve done one from the being guided side but not the guiding side but you know that and I’m getting off track here,” Scorpia said. “Do you want me to try and do one for you?” 

Perfuma looked at her as a thought started to bubble in her head but she pushed it away for now. She took a deep breath, looked Scorpia in her eyes and said, “I’m sorry I snapped at you my love. Yes, please, I’d like it if you would.” 

“OK, um, I guess sit cross legged, with your back straight,” Scorpia began. As Perfuma moved into the position she cupped her hands in front of herself automatically.

“Yes, the hands thing, do that for sure,” Scorpia said as she did her best to think of what step to add next. “Now, let your eyes relax and don’t focus on anything. Well your breathing, you’re supposed to focus on your breathing. So breath in when I say one and then breathe out when I say two and just focus on that.”

Perfuma felt a smile flash across her face as Scorpia began counting. She normally meditated silently by herself and when there was guided meditation it was her leading the group so it was a change to be on this end. As she eased into listening to Scorpia’s voice counting she felt her breath flowing in and out of her.

“Now, umm, don’t concentrate on any thought. If something comes up just let it go,” Scorpia said as she suddenly had a flash of inspiration. “Like the flower a moment ago. Just let the thought go to float on the wind.” 

Perfuma let her mind go and soon the tension melted out of her body and she felt herself slide into what she thought of as her center. She felt more relaxed then she had in days, possibly weeks. After some time she heard Scorpia say, “OK, take one last deep cleansing breath. Now hold it for a moment and when you let it out, that’s you letting out your bad energy to disappear into the universe. Then take a moment to feel the center of yourself and then, ummmm, we’re done. For now. Yep.”

Perfuma smiled at Scorpia and reached out her hand to her. Scorpia took it in her claw and they curled up together in their treetop bower. 

“Do you feel better?” Scorpia said as she kissed the top of Perfuma’s head. 

“Yes, I do,” Perfuma said. “Thank you for that and thank you for putting up with me when I’m off center and being terrible. I’ll try and not let it build up next time.” 

Scorpia laughed as she said, “Flower, I love you but really, I’ve dealt with worse. You’re fine, it’s OK. I’m here for you.” 

Perfuma rolled over and looked Scorpia in her eyes as she put her hand to Scorpia’s cheek.

“I know you’ve dealt with much worse from others but that doesn’t mean you should have to from me,” Perfuma said. “And so I’m always going to apologize when I’ve done wrong because you deserve that. Don’t ignore your pain now just because your pain then was worse.” 

“Ah, it wasn’t painful except to see you hurting, but I see what you’re saying,” Scorpia said. “So you’re welcome.” 

The next morning, Perfuma stayed up in the tree while Scorpia went to help the Hordies some more and revisited the thought she had pushed aside the night before. 

_ Scorpia helped me by doing what I would have done, _ Perfuma thought.  _ And she probably just picked that up from doing it with me and watching. But if I took the time and trained others to do it, then they could go out and help others as well! The world has been at war for years and years, there’s so many people hurting, and I can do something about it. Lots of people in Plumeria already know a lot of this and probably have some things they can add so I’ll start with them and see who wants to travel and help.  _

At lunch time she came down from the tree and went to find Scorpia. She walked through the small crowd in the town square as she found Scorpia settling down for lunch with the Hordie crew outside the almost finished town hall as they shared out the odd mix of ration bars and regular food that was part of their everyday diet. Perfuma asked if she could talk with her and they went to stand under the trees in front of the fountain. 

“OK, I have an idea,” Perfuma said. “And you inspired it! Why can’t I show other people how to help out others? You did so well last night helping me why can’t I show others how to do the same? Like we can settle down near the Heart Blossom and I know a lot of my people already know this stuff but it could be an official kind of thing for those who want to go forth and help. So many more people could get help if there’s a whole group of us out there! And there’s a selfish bit for me too in that maybe I won’t have to deal with as many people but maybe that’s OK. I can’t help out if I’m not helping myself out.” 

Scorpia nodded along with her but seemed a bit flustered about something. Perfuma noticed and said, “Are you OK? Do you think this is a bad idea?” 

“No, no, I think it’s great! And I’d love to live near the Heart Blossom, of course we’d still have to go to the Fright Zone as well, so we’d split time but yeah, I think we could do that, and we’ll talk about it of course…,” Scorpia replied.

“Honey, really, if you don’t think it’s a good idea it’s OK, we’ll work something out but you seem really flustered,” Perfuma said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t, it’s not that I don’t think it’s a good idea, really, I think it’s great and I think we really should, but I was waiting for the right moment for something and now I think it’s here and I really don’t want to mess this up and I want to do it right but hey, I think I should just… yeah,” Scorpia said as she reached down and took both of Perfuma’s hands in her claws. 

“I love you, Flower. So many people have been so kind to me but you did that and you also believed in me and you told me I could do it, that I could do things, and now I’m going to do this thing. I want to be with you for our whole lives, Perfuma. I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you, I want you to marry me. So, will you marry me?” 

Perfuma stood shocked for a split second but it was only from the suddenness of it because she immediately knew her answer. 

“Yes!” Perfuma shouted in joy. 

“Yes? Yes! You said yes you’ll marry me, you said yes!,” Scorpia shouted back as she was cut off by Perfuma leaping into her arms. Scorpia twirled Perfuma around as they kissed and the crowd of townspeople and Hordies, overhearing the gleeful shouting, cheered them on. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it! This one I thought would be longer and more action filled but in the end it ended up revolving around the big conversation between the two and the engagement. The main part, the two talking in the tree, came out pretty much in one chunk one evening. I edited to smooth it out just a little but it's pretty much as first written. 
> 
> The lyric for this one comes from The Violence by Rise Against. The full lyric is "So can we break this mold/And set in motion something new/Forgetting what we know/An evolution overdue." It really helped set up the overarching idea of Perfuma starting up a group of people to go out and help with other's mental health. As a side note, it could have been named To Live Is To Die By Metallica. Not because of any thematic relationship but because I was having a hard time getting Perfuma's voice until I put that on repeat one night just as something to write to and suddenly I felt like I had her clear as a bell in my head. I guess my inner Perfuma is a bit of a metal head. 
> 
> Finally, I wanted to point out something with the Hordies. The part about them building and being very utilitarian but then getting better and more creative as they worked is a reference to the workers of the Works Progress Administration (WPA) from the 1930's in the United States of America. The WPA did a lot of construction projects as part of The New Deal and when they first started a lot of the workers weren't really skilled at construction. However, as they progressed they became noticeably better to the point that their work is fairly distinct even today. I met an architect once who told me he worked on a renovation of an old armory that was built by the WPA and said you could actually see them get noticeably better in the stone and brick work just from the back, where they started, to the front of the building. I highly recommend seeking out some of the old WPA work if you live in the USA or looking it up online if you don't.


End file.
